


No Butts About It

by Kellyscams



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Steve Rogers, Consensual Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: That time Bucky spanked the hell out of Steve





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://sinbinconsultant.tumblr.com/post/155826434688/steve-and-the-giant-peach) sinfully awesome piece of art. Check the artist out for more amazing nsfw art!!

Steve gives a test to the restraints holding him down. He’s not really sure why. An instinct, maybe. The need to struggle. To feel the helplessness of no escape while still being safe. The ropes dig into his skin. Unforgiving. They pull his arms behind his back, the strain enough to cause discomfort, even with the serum pumping through his body. Bucky did a good job tonight. Took great care in making sure the Asgardian ropes would keep Steve strapped down. They even loop down into the custom made hooks that are bolted to the floor of their bedroom. 

The kick to his inner thigh forces him to spread his knees even further apart. Steve huffs. A small sound that gets past his lips before he has a chance to keep it from escaping. A trickle of delicious fear ripples down his spine and pools in his belly when Bucky stops what he’s doing. He gives Steve a moment to speak. To safeword out of the stretch. And when Steve does nothing but fold his lips in, Bucky gives tiny kick to push Steve’s knees that much more apart. 

This time Steve whimpers, tears building in his eyes. The warm, soothing touch to his back, Bucky’s hand rubbing up and down, assuring him, he’s there, he’s got him, has Steve releasing the heavy breath from his lungs. Bucky kisses the base of his spine and gets back to work. Ties more ropes around Steve’s thighs. Keeps them where he wants them. 

Steve’s cock is already so hard. Throbbing with the need for someone -- no, not someone, _Bucky_ \-- to touch it. He knows better than to ask. Asking comes later. Comes with begging and pleading and sobbing. Even without words. 

Behind him, Steve hears Bucky move away -- the ropes now completely secure around his thighs and keeping him down. He tests again. Bucky chuckles at his handy work. At Steve’s struggling -- which stops completely when Bucky’s fingers begin walking along his ass. Instead of moving, Steve goes perfectly still. 

“What’m I gonna do with you?” Bucky murmurs. Hand opening flat over Steve’s right cheek and just resting there. Leaving Steve in tormenting anticipation. “Look at you. So perfect. I could do anything right now, can’t I?”

Steve opens his mouth to answer, but the first thing that comes out it is a gasp when Bucky lifts his hand and lets it hover just slightly. Eyes slamming closed, he waits. Waits for something that never comes. 

“Hm?” Bucky says. “I can’t hear you, Stevie. You’re not gonna make me punish you already, are you?”

The thought actually crosses his mind. Although Steve doesn’t know what Bucky has planned for tonight. He’s sure it’s something good. It’s always something good. 

Steve takes in a deep breath. 

“Yes,” he answers. Swallows the hard rock in his throat. “Yes, sir.” 

Bucky’s body rests over his. Not his full weight but enough of it that Steve feels engulfed. Swallowed by the surety of his safety in Bucky’s hands. Bucky takes hold of Steve’s chin. Turns his head just enough so their eyes can meet.

“No toys tonight,” he tells him. Voice heated. Steel. “Just my skin against yours. Got it?”

All Steve can do is nod, and then Bucky lets go. 

The first slap to Steve’s ass stings like fire and spreads just as quickly, pulling a yelp from his lungs. He gets no time to prepare for the next. Bucky immediately strikes the same spot again. Two more times before moving to the other cheek. 

Steve tries to keep count, really, he does. But, as usual, he loses the numbers somewhere as early as the mid-teens. Maybe the twenties. They can go on like this for hours. With Bucky’s hand slapping across his skin. Leaving marks and bruises and welts that will heal in hours -- a day at the most. 

Sweat sticks to his hair. Tears roll down his down his cheeks. He can’t even lift his head anymore. Steve’s been biting down on his lip so hard trying to keep back the screams. So hard that Bucky’s reached over and pulled it out from under his teeth and now Steve’s unable to hold back. He just yells out into oblivion. Begging for more, begging to stop. Just begging. To the star-studded world that swirls around him. To the pinks and golds the cradle him in their warm embrace and keep him safe. Where nothing matters but the here and now. Where Steve can be Steve and no one else in a world that Bucky brings him. Sends him further into, flying high and soaring above the world with every fiery sting of skin against skin.

There is a voice in there with him. The only one that matters. The only one that can come into this world with him. Soft and gentle. 

“Talk to me, Stevie. Check in with me.” 

Steve’s eyes are open. Maybe they’ve been closed, he’s not sure. But Bucky’s face is there. In front of him. Eyes staring into his, a sea of steel-blue mysteries that he’s let Steve into. 

“Green,” Steve whispers. 

He’s hurting, yes, but he can take more. 

Bucky grins and wipes a few strands of sweat soaked hair away from Steve’s brow. He leans in and kisses his lips. Then, he’s gone. And nails are scraping across his ass. Steve’s head rears back before dropping down again, his cheek pressing flat on the surface of the table. 

“Fuck,” Bucky murmurs. “You should see your ass, Stevie.” He chuckles and gives it another slap and if he keeps it up, Steve might actually come, he really might. “Fuckin’ work of art. Like a fuckin’ peach. Good enough to eat.”

The whimper that crawls out of Steve’s mouth actually makes Bucky laugh. If he does that, does what he’s suggesting, Steve’s definitely not gonna last. 

“N-no, Buck, I… I can’t… I…”

“What was that?” Bucky questions. “You don’t want me to do that? Do you get to decide what goes on here? Or do I get to decide what goes on here? Don’t you like it when I do that?”

Too many questions at once and Steve’s sure he’s doing it on purpose. He knows he’s doing it on purpose, just like Steve likes. 

“I… yes, but…” He tries to think. Tries to form some sort of articulate answer, but everything is too colorful around him. Too bright. He’s flying too high. “I won’t…” 

The gasp cuts him off. Quick and fast, it comes out of him the second the pad of Bucky’s thumb presses against his hole. 

“Oh, Bucky!” he exclaims. “Oh, _please_ …”

“Mm.” Bucky hums. “Now I see the problem. You’re worried you’re gonna come.” 

Panting too hard, Steve can’t find the words to answer. He manages to nod fast and fervent, and hopes that Bucky will accept that. 

“Well, you better not.” He must take it, but it still doesn’t solve the problem. “You don’t have permission. Would you like it?”

“P-please…” His voice is small. He can’t get it any higher than that. 

Bucky’s breathing is heavier. Steve knows what he’s doing before he even leans over him and feels it for himself. Feels Bucky’s rock hard cock right against his needy hole. All prepped from earlier and just waiting to be filled. Waiting to have Bucky push inside. But he doesn’t. He just keeps stroking himself over and over and ignoring Steve.

Body shaking, so much sensation running through every inch of him, the slightest touch is going to make him explode. It could be anything if Steve doesn’t get ahold of himself. A breather. He can do that. A deep breath in. 

But Bucky grunts. Bucky grunts and his body stiffens and the first drop of hot release that lands on Steve’s ass has his eyes going wide. It’s almost too much. He’s fighting it back, but he doesn’t know how much more he can’t take. 

And then comes the slap. The slap, just as hard and fast and perfect as the rest, that makes him scream on the breath out. And the orgasm he’s been fighting to hold back comes rolling up like molten gold. 

“ _No_ ,” Steve pleads through clenched teeth. Tight eyes. Closed fists. “Please, please… no…” Too late. _Much_ too late. Especially when Bucky reaches around and ever so gently strokes his cock. “ _Fuck_!” 

The world whites out. All the colors and the flying, everything stops and is reduced to just one sensation. Just the bliss and rapture that pumps through him now. It almost seems to go on forever as he empties out and goes limp, breathless and dizzy. 

All’s quiet for some time. As the world reshapes around him and Steve slowly regains use of his arms and legs. Bucky untying him. 

When he’s aware again, back and here and not floating away, he finds himself with a shirt on. Bucky doesn’t like him to get cold. But only a shirt on. He’s on the bed and Bucky’s sitting next to him, petting his head. Gently. 

It’s strange, the shyness that begins the creep in. The odd need to be taken care of. Almost childlike, but far from it. Steve’s hands bunch into the blankets, his face burying into the pillows. The hot fire still blazes over his ass, Bucky’s release still sticky and drying over his skin. 

“Hi, there,” Bucky says when Steve begins to stir. “Welcome back.” 

“Hi,” Steve whispers. Tries for more words and can’t really find any.

There’s a small tug on his hair. Bucky telling him to turn. He does and finds a cookie at his mouth. 

“Eat, sweetheart.”

A straw comes next. Water. Then, Steve’s favorite part. When Bucky pulls him into his lap and holds him close, fingers running through his hair. Lips seeking the top of his head. Soft voice giving praise and love.

Then Steve remembers, with a wonderfully anticipating pull to his belly, that he’d come without permission. The night, he hopes, is far from over. Still in Bucky’s arms, he looks up at him. Sees a smile.

“Are you gonna punish me, sir?” 

That smile of Bucky’s turns into a devilish smirk. “You think your ass is red _now_ , Stevie? Wait till I get you over my lap.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo yeah that was fun!
> 
> feel free to find me on tumblr. A place for marvel and stucky and fun [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://www.thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
